Mikasa Fuma
NO TIME TO FINISH :( WILL BE UPDATED~! Mikasa Fuma is a highly esteemed Jonin from the Hidden Grass Village, and the Jinchuuriki of the 7 Tails. Background Mikasa Was born in Kusagakure to the Head Fuma Clan Family. She was born with an ubundence of Chakra comparable to Uzumaki or Senju. Mikasa, at the mere age of months, was made into the Jinchuuriki of the 7 Tails, Chomei; which was sealed with a unique Uchiha sealing Jutsu called The 7th Eternal Seal. Even though Mikasa was made a Jinchuuriki, her village never resented her or treated her poorly, in fact she had a rather common childhood through the Academy. As a Genin, she trained under the 4th Tsukage of Kusagakure. Mikasa was a quick learner, and became an expert at Fuin Jutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Bukijutsu. Her life was, until briefly after her Jonin promotion, rather dull and common for a Shinobi. By the time she reached her height as a Jinchuuriki, and defeated members of the Akatsuki (Deidara and Sasori), she was promoted to Jonin and added to the famous Kusagakure team Sunrise. Personality Mikasa is thought to be somewhat Bi-Polar. Though her mood usually changes with normal cause and effect, she changes her personality almost instantly, thusly while being easily entertained, she is also easiily angered. Mikasa is naturally an honest person, but hates hurting people's feelings and often puts sentiment first. She learns from her experiences and grows thanks to them. Additionally she has extreme amounts of respect towards Tailed Beasts and other 'Underdogs' of the Shinobi World. She is most commonly described as Cheerful but easily upset, ocassionally scary, often creepy, extremely respectful and kind, and highly perverted. Appearance Link (Art not owned, full credit to watermarked owner). Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference My OC's on this WIki are mostly Collab with o'Chaos (HakaObedient)